


Someone Else

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Harry breaks up with Ginny and then recieves a letter from another person; the reason he broke up with her in the first place. Warning: Slash!





	Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.

~~~~~~

Harry looked at the floor. He couldn't bring himself to look in her eyes. He heard her whimpering, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Finally, she spoke. "B-But, why, Harry?"

Harry finally looked up into Ginny's brown eyes. He could see the tears streaming down her face. But he couldn't answer her honestly. No matter how much this hurt her, the truth would only make it worse. He had to end their year-long relationship right now.

"I'm... sorry." This was all he could say. He and Ginny had been dating since the beginning of his sixth year at Hogwarts, and now he was in seventh year, and it was two days after Christmas at Grimmauld Place. But this relationship- no, infatuation- couldn't go on any longer.

Harry turned to walk away, but he felt her hand grab him around the arm. He couldn't help thinking that Ginny had a lot of strength for a girl of sixteen.

"You're not leaving until you tell me why you're b-breaking up with me." Once again, Harry looked into her eyes. They were filled with not only pain, but anger.

"I just... can't." Harry looked down at the floor again.

"I thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. Damn it, Harry, I thought you loved me!"

Harry felt uneasy. He had told Ginny that he loved her, but he was - is - young. He had thought that this was what love felt like.

Finally, Harry broke the silence. "Look, Ginny, if you must know," Harry felt slightly guilty. He knew he sounded harsh, and he knew what he was going to say would hurt her, but he just had to say it. "There's... someone else."

Ginny looked up at him with a fire in her eyes he'd never seen before. "Someone else? Someone ELSE?" She looked positively infuriated, her eyes blazing. "And how long have you known this _someone else_?"

Harry sighed. "Since first year. But I hadn't realized my feelings until..." He trailed off.

"Until WHEN, Harry?" Ginny urged, anger in her voice.

"Until the end of sixth year." Harry finished.

"So. You had these feelings for another girl while you and I were still dating? And you continued to tell me you loved me?!"

Harry wanted to point out the loophole in what she had just said, but decided against it. That would make her angrier and lead to a lot more questions. He simply nodded.

"I can't believe you!" With these last words, Ginny stormed out of the room. Harry knew she was going to cry on her mother's shoulder, and he didn't want to be in the room when everyone found out. Knowing Ron would be livid with him and Hermione would persistantly tell him to give Ginny another chance, Harry decided to go up to his bedroom and lock the door.

But after turnng the lock, Harry found that he wasn't, in fact, alone. There was a beautiful eagle owl sitting at the edge of his bed. Harry walked over to it, and saw that there was a parcel tied to its leg. He quickly untied it, and before he could offer the owl some water, it flew off out the window.

Harry opened the box and found a beautiful golden ring encrusted with jewels. He put it on his finger and the gems started to glow blue. Harry was very surprised by this, and decided to see if there was a note. The was one, inside the box. He took out the piece of parchment and hastily unfolded it.

_Dear Harry,_ __

Sorry that this is late, but happy Christmas anyway. I was actually hesitant to give this to you in case Ginny found it, until you told me you were going to break up with her. I hope you will allow us to finally, FINALLY be more open about our relationship with your friends. I just told mine, and they are very supportive, happy even.

__

Now about this ring. It is a family heirloom passed down to me by my father. But I want you to have it. The jewels on it glow blue when you are sad, and when you are happy they are green. This way, I will always be able to cheer you up if you need it, or to crush you if you're feeling a bit too happy.

__

Harry was sure that last part was meant as a joke.

_Anyway Harry, thank you for the new robes you bought me, not that I'll be wearing them much around you, if you know what I mean. Happy Christmas._ __

Love, Draco

__

Harry felt his heart flutter. LOVE Draco. He had written 'love'.

Harry put down the letter and turned to stare at the ring, only to find that the jewels were now green. Smiling to himself, Harry put the letter away. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Harry?" Ron's voice called. "We need to talk!"

"Please open the door?" came Hermione's voice.

Harry sighed. But then he glanced at the box that held the letter. _"I hope you will allow us to finally, FINALLY be more open about our relationship with your friends. I just told mine, and they are very supportive, happy even."_ With another sigh, though this one slightly less exasperated then the last, Harry stood up to open the door. It was time to tell his friends the truth about himself and Draco. If they were truly his friends, they would be supportive as well.

Maybe it was just Harry's sudden surge of happiness talking, but something told him that his friends would be okay with it.

~~~~~~

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Please review! 


End file.
